


Live Aid Disasters

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Nik Kershaw (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Set during July 85Roger, Andrew and John Taylor are identical triplets





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during July 85  
> Roger, Andrew and John Taylor are identical triplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger is married to Nik and has took his last name Kershaw

**Chapter 1**

**11th July 1985**

 

 **As Live Aid drew closer, everyone involved was feeling the pressure, no artist though was feeling more pressure than Duran Duran and although it didn't help matters that Roger wasn't there, as he and Nik were going through a tough time in their marriage, what with Roger being pregnant with their first child and Nik being in London, England, it only made matters worse, when Roger did eventually turn up, him and Simon had an almighty bust up with Roger's brothers and Nicholas watching on.** **After a good hour it was becoming clear to Andrew and John that their brother was getting worked up, so tried their best to intervene only to have Simon shout out them too**

**'YOU KNOW WHAT SIMON, FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS CONCERT, FUCK EVERYTHING, YOU THINK YOU HAVE HAD IT SO DAMN EASY, WELL YOU HAVEN'T. MY FUCKING MARRIAGE IS IN CRISIS AND ALL YOU CAN GIVE A MAJOR TOSS ABOUT IS IF I'M FUCKING HERE OR FUCKING NOT, WELL I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, THE SECOND THIS CONCERT IS OVER, I AM OFFICIALLY QUITTING DURAN DURAN AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING STOP ME' Roger screeched storming out leaving Andrew, Nicholas and John lost for words**

**'Well done Charlie, you have now officially made our brother lose his temper' John and Andrew replied sarcastically**

**'I didn't mean to, I'm just annoyed that he's missing a lot of our rehearsals' Simon sighed**

**'Si, you need to see it from his perspective, he's pregnant, he's trying to save his marriage to Nik, while trying to please everyone around him, you yelling at him every time he misses a rehearsal isn't helping' Nicholas explains following Andrew and John out of the rehearsal room leaving Simon alone with his thoughts.**

**After leaving the rehearsal room, Simon headed to the nearest bar to drown his sorrows before heading back to the hotel they were staying in, when he overhears Roger and Nik having an argument over the phone, not liking the sound of it Charlie headed to Roger's room and waited there, knowing he was going to need someone to talk to, just as dropped off to sleep he heard the door open, he switched the lamp on to find Roger in a state of hysterics, rambling on about how much of a bastard Nik was for wanting a divorce, it must have took half an hour for Roger to realise Simon was asleep on the other bed, so decided to call it a night himself and soon fell to sleep with his hands resting on his baby bump.**

**The others meanwhile got chatting away about performing at Live Aid, when Nicholas piped up about never seeing Roger act the way he did**

**'Nick, remember that time he lost his temper at the management when he announced he was pregnant and they gave him a lecture on safe sex, he literally scared the crap out of Simon' John pointed out**

**'Or the time, he had secretly tied the knot with Nik without management knowing, the mouthful of abuse he gave them made them think twice about picking a fight with Roger' Andrew added**

**'Or when a newspaper asked him why he was abandoning his female fans at one of our press conferences, Roger definitely gave them a lecture to remember' John smiled as the three lads began to remember all the times Roger had lost his temper whether it being at management, or at journalists he left them know exactly how he felt, even leaving in the expletives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Live Aid only a day away, Duran Duran felt even more pressure than the previous day

**Chapter 2**

 

**12th July 1985**

**With Live Aid only a day away, Duran Duran felt even more pressure than the previous day, with Roger not being able to rehearse due to illness, that Charlie suspects was brought on Nik's constance asking of a divorce, but as Roger always tells him 'I have worked fucking hard to get this marriage to work in the first place, and I ain't about to throw it away trying to make it work' and he isn't about to stop now especially since they have a baby on the way, Charlie was soon brought out of his thoughts by the slamming of the door**

**'That ego fucking tistical two faced bastard' Roger shrieked**

**'Firstly, what's wrong and secondly you Mr should be resting' Simon scolded**

**'Stupid fucking idiotic bastard is going ahead with divorce without me there and I don't give shit, he shouldn't be such an idiot' Roger scorned taking a seat**

**'Rog, he isn't worth your time, you just need to focus on yourself and your unborn baby' John replies**

**'Rog, mate your brother is right, you need to focus on the life you created and on yourself' Nicholas agrees**

**'He can fuck off if he think's he's gonna be there at the birth' Roger blurts out**

**'Does he know?' Andrew asks**

**'Nope and I ain't telling him until the day I go into labour' Roger answers**

**He ain't gonna like that' Simon pointed out**

**'Fucking tough shit, he shouldn't be such a fucking idiot' Roger exclaims**

**'Guys, as much as I hate to say this, we need to rehearse otherwise we won't be hearing the last of how we totally fucked up our performance by fucking Tweedle fucking dee and fucking Tweedle fucking dum' Andrew pipes up looking up from the magazine he had found**

**'Ands is right we better get a move on' Nicholas sighs as the band got down to rehearsing the songs they chose to play or rather their management chose:- A View To A Kill, Union Of The Snake, Save A Prayer and The Reflex. The songs choices didn't go down with Roger rather well, so opted to give Paul and Michael a piece of his mind again but stopped in his tracks feeling it wasn't worth it so just got down to rehearsing with the others but with his impending divorce on his mind**

**Later that night when the band were back at their hotel and all crowded into Andrew and Nicholas' room, talk turned to Roger and his unborn baby, when they were shushed by John, who could hear sobbing coming from the room next to them**

**'Ands, come with me' he whispers as the two Taylor's headed next door, where they found their brother a sobbing wreck clutching on to his gold engraved wedding band in one hand while resting the other on his baby bump**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

**13th July 1985**

 

**The day of Live Aid had arrived and everyone involved began to feel the nerves of what lay ahead, Duran though had more than nerves to contend with, it was Roger's last performance before leaving the band and they wanted it be one he would remember in years to come, unfortunately the band's day didn't start off so well as they would have expected. Roger had yet another bust up with Nik over the phone, which put him in the foulest of moods and warned his band mates to stay well clear of him, it also made the journey to the JFK stadium unpleasant. Once they got there the atmosphere changed if not for the better as they made their way to their dressing room, once in there Roger raced to the bathroom where he locked the door**

**'Roger, open the fucking door' Simon yelled banging on the door**

**'No' Roger answered back**

**'Roger Andrew Kershaw, open the fucking door!' Simon screamed**

**'Charlie' Nicholas warned**

**'What?' Simon questions**

**'You know well fucking what mister' Nicholas exclaims**

**'I don't' Simon replies**

**'Don't start trying to get fucking smart with me Simon, you know full well what I'm talking about' Nicholas scolds**

**'I honestly don't Nick' Simon lied**

**Before Nicholas had a chance to answer Simon back, they were told by one of the stage hands that they were up next which prompted Roger to unlock and open the bathroom door, totally blanking Charlie on the way to the stage**

**'Jeez, what crawled up his arse?' Simon asked waiting at the side of the stage for the all clear**

**'You have, ever since I told you I was pregnant you've been acted such a jerk towards me' Roger answers as they walked on to the stage in preparation for their introduction by Chevy Chase**

**Despite the lack of rehearsals the guys had, they put their all into entertaining the Philadelphia crowd until it came to Charlie hitting the high note in A View To A Kill, then it all fell apart, the audience though could haven't given two shits about it they were just happy in seeing Duran Duran on stage, even if was the last time they were set to perform as a 5. After finishing performing The Reflex, the band raced back to their dressing room and started to have a full blown bust up leaving Roger to watch on until he had, had enough and left them to their arguing, putting behind him 8 years of Duran Duran memories. After arriving back at the hotel he started to pack his suitcases one last time.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be flipping between Philly and London

**Chapter 4**

**14th July 1985**

 

**Even with Roger not in the room, Andrew, Simon, John and Nicholas were still at each other throats, that it wasn't until Andrew so eloquently yelled 'everybody shut the fuck up' that his band mates had fell silent. It wasn't until they arrived back at their hotel that they realised that Roger Kershaw was no longer in the band, he did however leave a little memento of them together with a handwritten note** **stating he had made the right choice by leaving and that maybe it was time they made the choice to grow up and stopped acting like spoilt teenagers before ending the note with thank you for the 8 wonderful years. Knowing Roger was right as usual the lads apologised to each other for their behaviour before wondering how Roger was doing back in London and if him and Nik had worked things out for the sake of their unborn daughter. Meanwhile in London Roger had settled in to hotel room hoping for a peaceful time alone before confronting his husband about the divorce, when Nik showed up to his hotel room unannounced, after being let in by an exhausted Roger he took a seat on the other bed before explaining his actions in hoping Roger is still willing to give their marriage a go. Even before Roger had the chance to answer, he rushed to the bathroom and started to throw up down the toilet, Nik walked into the bathroom and started rubbing his husband's back making sure he was feeling alright and fetching him a glass of water**

**'Sorry about that' he apologises blushing**

**'Rog, you've done worse. Remember when you got absolutely inebriated and threw up over Nicholas' new shirt' Nik exclaims**

**'Oh yeah, Nicholas wasn't impressed' Roger smiles**

**'I wonder how he's taking your departure' Nik replies**

**'Not very well is my guess' Roger replies back**

**Roger wasn't wrong, the second Nicholas was alone he headed for the mini bar he had in his hotel room and started to mix anything and everything from vodka and orange to gin and tonic until the pain of missing Roger would go away, when it didn't Nicholas rummaged through his wash bag until he managed to find a razor which he quickly dismantled leaving only the blade, making sure no one was going to disturb him he dug the blade into his arm reminding himself to start wearing long sleeved tops, so that his band mates wouldn't raise** **suspicions of his self-harming, when he felt he had enough he went into the bathroom and washed the blade before hiding it back in his wash bag and joining his band mates**

**'Nicks, you OK?' John asks worried**

**'Just really miss Roger, that's all' Nicholas lied taking a seat next to Simon and looked blankly at his drink**

**'We all do mate' Simon adds**

**'I'm just gonna head to my room, I don't feel so well' Nicholas sighs before heading off to his room**

**Checking to see if anyone was there, Nicholas began digging around in his pockets for his stash of cocaine, once he the stash, he pulled it out his pocket and carefully cut it to three equal sections, rolling up a five pound note he snorted each line and then headed to bed to sleep it off**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon calls Nik, Niki when he's being serious or when he's worried

**Chapter 5**

  
**15th July 1985**

**Two days after Live Aid aired and Charlie knew the second he landed in the UK he was in for a earful from Michael and Paul for fucking up at Live Aid, not that he had that on his mind of course, he was more concerned about Roger, who was rushed into hospital in the early hours of the morning with his husband by his side suffering from excruciating pains. As he made his way to the Rum Runner nightclub that afternoon, he was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing and after finding somewhere safe to park, he answered the call**

_'Charlie speaking'_

_'Charlie. It's Nik Kershaw'_

_'Niki, what's wrong?' Charlie asks worried_

_'Nothing, I'm fine, just please don't yell down the phone I've heard enough screaming for one day'  Nik replied making Simon laugh_

_'Why?  What happened? Is Roger OK?' Charlie asks all in one_

_'Charlie breathe, Roger's fine' Nik answers_

_'Niki, what do you mean he's just fine?' Charlie questioned_

_'Charlie take a deep breathe, Roger went in labour this morning' Nik responded_

_'LABOUR, OH GOD IS HE OK?'  Charlie practically shouted down the phone_

_'Like I just said Charlie, Roger is just fine and so is our daughter Kayleigh-Jayde Elizabeth Kershaw'_

_'Tell Rog, I said congratulations'  Charlie smiled_

_'Will do, thank you and good luck with the management' Nik replies shocking Charlie before adding 'It's all over the news under the headline ''THE BUM NOTE HEARD AROUND THE WORLD'_

_'Oh fuck' Charlie cursed saying his goodbyes_

**The second he walked through the office doors of Tritec Music, Michael laid in to him**

**'What the fucking hell happened out there Simon' he screamed slamming down a newspaper that had Duran Duran on the front cover**

**'We didn't rehearse enough' Simon confessed**

**'Well you fucking should have, your fans expected you to be fucking pitch fucking perfect' Paul yelled**

**'They didn't even give a total fuck, they were enjoying themselves, so you can stick your pitch fucking perfect where the sun don't fucking shine' Simon screamed**

**'That is not the point, you should have still rehearsed, end of' Michael yells**

**'I'm not making excuses, maybe we should have rehearsed more but when your former band mate falls ill and ends up arguing more times than possible, then what did you expect us to do? Simon catechized**

**'You still should have rehearse' Michael answers causing Simon to walk out the door in anger**

**He sat in his car mumbling to himself at what bastards their management was before heading off to Andrew's to share the good and the not so good news**


End file.
